1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a tablet PC, an electronic book terminal, a mobile music player, and a portable TV. Embodiments of the present disclosure also relate to a non-transitory storage medium, and a control method suitable for use in the electronic device.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a mobile telephone provided with a touch panel on a display surface, and configured to execute various application programs (hereinafter, simply called as “applications”), based on a user's touch operation with respect to the display surface. In the mobile telephone, it is possible to provide a configuration, in which position data on a touch positions at different detection timings is averaged, and a process based on the touch operation is executed with use of the averaged position data in order to prevent erroneous detection due to noise or finger displacement.